1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lightweight inflation device. More specifically, the present invention concerns a portable axial compressor assembly adapted to output a low-pressure airflow for efficiently inflating an air bladder.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that various inflatable devices are available that require inflation of an air bladder for use. Some particular examples of such inflatable devices that are particularly relevant for the field of the present invention include sleeping pads, ultralight air mattresses, pillows, or other articles that may be commonly used during backpacking, camping, or other remote outdoor activities.
Known devices and methods for filling such inflatable articles with air include both manually-driven as well as powered pumping devices, or simply blowing into an air bladder to inflate by mouth. Manually-driven pumping devices, such as bellows-style compression sacks, are often large enough to move a significant volume of air with each manual compression of the sack, making such devices somewhat unwieldy and difficult to transport. Powered pumping devices, such as popular centrifugal pumps, frequently include a large and heavy electric motor to run the pump, consuming significant electrical energy and often requiring access to a standard electrical outlet or a large battery pack.
While such conventional devices and methods for inflation have been satisfactory in some respects, those of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate that known options have also presented drawbacks in both convenience and portability. Such drawbacks are particularly appreciable in the fields of backpacking, camping, or other remote outdoor activities, where access to standard electrical outlets is often non-existent and the weight of large motors and/or battery packs makes transport impractical.